With the adoption of high-speed network links, the consumption of video content over the Internet has experience exponential growth. As a result, more and more users have shifted to accessing video content through Internet-connected devices that are capable of reaching a variety of video content sources throughout the world. In connection with this shift of viewing habits to access Internet-based video content, content providers have sought to help monetize such video delivery by incorporating video-based advertisements into the content provided to users. There are, however, many different formats for the video content and numerous types of players for playing this content. This makes it difficult to address the placement of these video advertisements within a piece video content without introducing adverse playback effects for the users.